Noodle Days, Chapter 1: What is Spaghettification?
"Crap", shouted Noodle as a dagger buried itself deep into his right thigh. A jolt of lightning rippled though his body as poison, located on the tip of the dagger, began to make its way though his veins. The concoction of powders and venom was specially designed with magic to replicate such a effect. Getting stabbed by this poison was equal to taking a bolt of lighting to the chest. Once the liquid hit your blood it would transform into magical lighting and rage through your body like a raging bull. If the damage done by the lightning did not kill you the electrical shock would shut down your muscles and the predator themselves would finish you off. Of course there was only race in all of the Elder Tales that could create such a lethal poison, only one group of creatures would have both the imagination and the ability to create such a concoction. None other than the Drow. "Damn it", screamed Noodle though the pain that wrapped his entire body. The poison had left him with only a single life point left. If he had to guess this was not due to any toughness on his part, as Noodle was a meager level one player. Any good hit from a decent monster could take him out. No this had to be intentional. If he had to guess it was due to the desires of his attacker, the desires of the Drow. As Noodles eyes stared out into the empty black abyss that was The Deep a low growl filled his ears. Soon he could feel the warmth of a body telling him that something was near him. Something that was not human, as it feet fell in patterns of fours rather than two. The first thing he saw was a brilliant yellow. A sight that stole the breath away from his chest. A panther, and a big one at that. Its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and its body rippling with fine tuned muscles. It was clear to Noodle that the beast wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out and call it a day, but something was holding it back. The something must have been its master, the one who threw the dagger into his thigh. Almost on key a hand appeared from the darkness and placed itself atop the Panther's head. Two purple eyes illuminated the darkness as a elven godless stepped out of the shadows and into the visible light. her body was tight and curvy in all the right places. her hair was like spider silk, long, white, and perfectly straight. A single long bane rolled down her face covering her right eye. Her long ears stuck out the side of her silver locks and gave her a exotic look that Noodle had never seen on a drow. The Apocalypse had changed a lot of things and it seemed that the drow, there dreaded enemy, was one of them. "Calm down Gwin", she spoke in a hush tone. Her voice barely reaching Noodles ears. The maiden rubbed her fingers behind her feline pet's ears and the beast suddenly turned into a little kitten. It purred almost like your common house cat and if Noodle was not looking at the monster he would have swore it was one. Taking her hand off the panther's head the maiden walked over to Noodle. The rings on her mail shirt ringing with every step, a feat that was not present a few strides ago. Clearly they only rang out when she desired them to. With a quick and painful jerk she pulled the dagger out of Noodle's thigh. The blow sent another shock wave of pain though his body as she twisted it on the final stretch. Pulling the dagger up to her mouth the maiden licked the blood from the blade tasting the content. The very sight sent a cold chill down Noodle's spine as he began to speculate on his own fate. "Taste sweet", she spoke as she placed the dagger back into her belt. "You must be a type 0. Type 0 always taste like Yarsen Mushrooms." The maiden might as well had been talking jiberish as Noodle had no idea of what she was saying. The system often translated other languages and information for them, but Drow, Drow was not on its list of translations. The players were never meant to understand Drow. Only those who completed the quest of Elder Blood would gain that knowledge and Noodle, being level one, had not. Still that did not stop Noodle from responding. From trying to save his life. "Please don't kill me", he began, however he was soon cut off by the dark skinned maiden. "Don't bother speaking your gutter language." The maiden spoke with enough force that Noodle got the jest of it. The drow, like Noodle, had no idea what he was saying, but for her it did not matter. "Sorry little Lamb, but you are already dead. There is nothing you can say or do to change that fact. It is a pity though, I thought you were my target. It seems that I was mistaken. still, one less human in the Deep right." With that the Drow maiden raised her dagger to finish the job. Noodle stared up weaken and hopeless at her uncaring eyes. He saw her name, Yashi and her level of fifty and burned it into his mind. One day he would have his revenge. The fearsome scowl in his eyes brought a strange and eerie smile on the maiden's face. "Just the way I like it", she shouted! "Defiant to the end", she spoke as she plunged her dagger into her sheath. The maiden then rose up from Noodle and began to walk away. "What the", spoke Noodle as confusion rolled over him. His eyes filled with hope as it seemed that the maiden was going to let him live. A trait that was very strange for the Drow. "He is all yours", she spoke as she jumped back into the shadows. Her armor no longer rang and her presence could not be felt. However Gwin was still there and the beast began to grin almost as if it was human. With a loud roar and a fearsome leap the Panther fell upon Noodle. Its claws raking his flesh and its bite digging into his bones. Noodle screamed as he had never screamed before as his hit points began to take a dive. The mauling would have been over quickly, however Yashi, as evil and twisted as any Drow, activated her ring of regeneration. The gem began to pour healing magic over Noodles body as the beast tore into him extending his pain as she sent him to the cathedral. His death was not a pretty one, but it was actually quite common, for this was The Deep, where players come to die. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction